My Life as a Demon Slayer is Hard, as Expected
by sxeron10
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman finds himself traveling to the past but instead of normal time-travel, it seems like he travelled into an entirely new world filled with Demons and Demon Slayers. Even though he doesn't know how he arrived and who forced him to arrive, it seems likes the only way to return back home was to have a chat with Kibitsuji Muzan, the progenitor of Demons. Good luck.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: To be honest, this is just an itch that I've been wanting to write ever since I've watched and read Demon Slayer. And so, I thought to myself, "What if I combine my favorite character and my slowly becoming favorite manga into one?" And bam, you get this fic.**

**If you guys want more, then I hope so too because I had a lot of fun writing this.**

* * *

"Onii – sama, is there something that you would like to add?" Oy, don't say those words at me. The only one that could say that to me that is Komachi and no one else. Okay, Kanao can say it too but I can't really appreciate the way that you say 'Onii – sama' to me when your voice is tinged with spite. "Aren't you interested, Onii – sama? A demon slayer being accompanied by a demon is something that would pique your interest." Don't you dare try making me a mad scientist with your words, Shinobu! I already receive enough ridicule from the other Pillars as it is!

"Not really." And that's the truth. To be honest, I'd like to focus more on advancing myself as it is. That, and because of the many novels that I've read, I decided to make use of it and wrote (plagiarize) numerous books. Under a pen name, of course. Who knew that Zaimokusa's name would be actually useful when writing (plagiarizing) books. Of course, Kanae would scold me for not taking any sleep even though I'm the one responsible for managing the mansion's finances. When I would try to put forward a rebuttal, she would give me one those look where if I say one bad word, she would scorn me.

It's really hard to explain as to how I've fallen in love with her, but fallen in love with her I've become. That, and I have a baby on the way. It's a good thing that it hasn't hit me like a blunt hammer when I first heard of the news, otherwise I've would've run all the way to Hokkaido if I take it badly.

"Don't be like that, Onii – sama. We don't want you to become like Giyuu." Ouch. As usual, Shinobu's words packs a punch. And it wasn't even aimed at me! I heard from the Kasugaigarasu that she and Giyuu had a scuffle. Is that the reason why Giyuu is currently making a face towards Shinobu? That would make sense if that's the case. I don't know why but my hand keeps sliding towards the hilt. There's no danger coming, so I wonder why. No matter, it's Shinobu anyways so I'm sure that she can take of herself pretty well.

"Anyways, we've diverted from the topic," It was your fault from diverting it too much, you know? "Our little demon slayer is waking up." And true to her words, he was waking up.

Deep dark eyes started to blink, his gaze peering into our forms. When his eyes turned towards me, I saw it.

The Sun.

Its almost as if I was looking at a living kotatsu. The emotions that hide within the kid's pupils are too pure. This was only highlighted when the first thing that he did was to look around in distress. Almost as if he was looking for someone. Then the words came next.

"Nezuko! Zenitsu! Inosuke! Murata – san!" Are they his friends? Nezuko sounds like a girl's name and from what I remember, Zenitsu Agatsuma is a student of that old fart while Inosuke Hashibira is the sole user of the Breath of the Beast. From what I've read from the report, those three managed to hold the fort before reinforcements came in. They definitely have potential. Heck, they might even become Pillars in the near future if they continue as it is.

Oh, the kid is slightly panicking now. Better calm him down. "Kid, calm down." My words seem to have an effect as the kid took a deep breath. Good, the sooner that we can finish this, the better. The other Pillars looked at me with varying interest, with Shinobu giving the most chilling of smile that I've seen. I haven't even done anything to you so why are you giving that smile!?

Creating a fake cough, she continued, "Before we could start the trial, why don't you explain the crime you have commit – "And before she could finish, the wannabe pineapple interrupted. "There's no need for a trial! Protecting a demon is a clear violation of the code and as such, within our rights to deal with him! We're going to behead him along with the demon!" It still amazes me that he could say those words without sounding self – righteous. Also, this isn't the Shinsengumi and you suck at roleplaying as Hijikata Toshizou.

"In that case, then let me decapitate his and the demon's head flamboyantly for I shall show you the most flamboyant of bloodsprays." Uh, no. Don't sound so chuuni while talking about decapitation. It's giving the shivers. Oh wait, I'm the Ice Pillar, so I've unintentionally made a pun. Ugh. Even a century apart, Zaimokuza is still haunting me with his chuuni-ness.

"Ah, what a pitiful sight this boy is. The poor soul… I pity him for being born at all." I'm so glad that you're not an actual monk. If you were, then I would just find a new monk to hang around with.

"These are the ten highest-ranking swordsmen in the Demon Slayer Corps, so you better show respect." Actually, I prefer that you think of me as a normal person. I'd rather do one of my 108 skills than to be treated as a riajuu. "The Pillars… "Great, the kid is panicking again. If this is what being a riajuu feels like, then I really don't want to be a part of it. They can explode for all I care.

"Let put him out of his misery." For someone so emotional, he can be seriously ruthless and the other two isn't really helping with the situation.

"Forget him. What will we do with Tomioka?" If Giyuu, the only person that I can relate to in terms of social suicide, helped the kid then he definitely has a reason, otherwise, he could've just killed them on the spot. "Based on what Kocho told us, Tomioka's just as guilty of breaking the Corps rule. How shall we deal with him? How should we make him responsible? What kind of lesson should we teach him?" Okay, Iguro is taking roleplaying a little bit too far, in my humble opinion.

Pointing at Giyuu, he continues, "Don't you have anything to say, Tomioka?" Of course, Giyuu doesn't reply, he instead looks at the floor or is it the grass? I can't tell due to how perfect Giyuu's poker face is.

"What's the harm? He did come along without resisting. His punished can be decided later." Uwah… To say that with a smile is really scary! Taking a breather, she continued, "That said, I'm more interested in is hearing this boy's story. The reason he's going on missions with a demon on his back despite being a demon slayer… I'd like to hear the reason from the boy himself. You do know that it goes against the Demon Slayer Corps rules, Kamado Tanjiro – kun."

The kid stayed silent. Most likely he's thinking of words to say. I don't blame him. If the same thing were to happen to Komachi… It's a good thing that she wasn't dragged into this mess.

"Let me ask you again, why are you traveling with a Demon when you're a Demon Slayer?" Before Uzui could threaten the kid, I interjected. "Is it because the Demon is a member of your family?"

Once again, my fellow peers looked at me. Shrugging, I continued. "If that's the case, then I understand. But do remember that once a human becomes a Demon, they eat the people nearest to them, which means, they eat either their friends or family. Tell me, Kamado Tanjiro, is Nezuko the Demon then?" Receiving a weak nod, I continued "Then let me ask you a question: Has she eaten a human?"

Perhaps emboldened by my words, he answered just as fiercely, "N-no! She never has and never will hurt and eat humans!"

"I don't believe every single word that just came out of your mouth." Obviously, Iguro objects to the notion.

"Your sister is possessed by a Demon. The only salvation that we could give to the poor child is her death!" Okay, your words are just plain rude. But I don't blame him considering that everyone here has suffered from the Demons one way or another so I don't have any reason to reject his words.

"Please listen to me. Two years have passed since Nezuko became a demon and in that time period, she hasn't devoured a single human!" The desperation behind his words is plain to see but the genuineness that is mixed within is telling me that his words are true.

"Are you an idiot? The fact that she hasn't devoured one doesn't mean anything if she would eat someone in the future." That is… actually true, I have to give him that. "Don't just sprout nonsense and prove it to us with max flamboyance."

"Umm… I do have my doubts about this whole scenario. I can't imagine the Master being in the dark about this situation." Earning a hum from the pineapple and flamboyance boy, she continued, "Do you think that it's okay to deal with this without his permission?"

"Ubuyashiki definitely knows about this." Saying his name without using an honorific is both a blessing and a curse. For one, the glares that I'm receiving is definitely not safe for work but using it gives me a sense of pride that I wouldn't normally have. "Otherwise, we wouldn't be called in our semiannual meeting if that's the case. At this moment, we're just waiting for him to arrive."

"My sister will fight by my side!" Woah, that scared me. Hope that nobody saw that. "She can fight as a Demon Slayer to protect humans!"

"Well, well, well, I see that you guys are having fun without me." Oh. Here's come the abrasive fool. "So, you're the moronic Demon Slayer who's being accompanied by a Demon? What the hell are you trying to accomplish?" Oh no, it seems like Shinobu is ticked off. That's a rare sight to see. "Shinazugawa – san, please don't act out of line."

"What did you say about the demon, kid?" Of course, he just ignores Shinobu. He's definitely not going to be removed in her 'people to be pissed at' list. "That she can fight as a Demon Slayer to protect humans?" I saw his hand move to the handle. Oh god damn it, don't you dare start a scene! "You know what we call that? A total delusion, you moron!"

The moment he drew his blade, I felt my body move. I don't know if it's because of how much I relate to Tanjiro in terms of being a brother but whatever the reason is, it definitely made me move. It's a good thing that I'm standing next to Gyomei but since that, I'm still too far away to properly block the stab, then I'll need to deflect it downwards.

_Ice Breathing, Third Form: Snowflake Step Dance._

Focusing on strengthening the blood flow towards my legs, I felt my feet become light as a feather. This, in turn, causes me to move almost as fast as lightning without the drawbacks of using said form. I definitely didn't steal this from the Thunder Form, no sir. Barely managing to make it in time, I successfully managed to deflect the thrust downwards, causing the ground to create a dent in the process. I saw Shinazugawa's glare bearing into my eyes and so did the rest of the Pillars with their shocked expression. It's very funny to see Giyuu's shocked face but as of the moment, it isn't important.

"Why did you stop me, Hikigaya?" Shinazugawa demanded.

Shrugging, I answered. "I stopped you from making a bad decision, idiot." Before Shinazugawa could rant at me, I heard the twins talk.

"The Master has arrived." Our attention turned towards the door and there we see Kagaya Ubuyashiki, in all of his glory.

I'm going to be receiving a huge scolding later. I only hope that Kocho wouldn't overdo it much.


	2. Chapter 2

"So good of you to come, my beloved children." Kagaya Ubuyashiki, the leader of the Demon Slayer Corps, slowly walked towards our direction as he's being guided by his children. Looking at his face, it seems like the curse mark is slowly covering his face. That's not good. From what I remember about Ubuyashiki's words on the curse, most bearer of the curse dies before they reach the age of twenty-five, so it would explain the reason as to why he's the ninety-seventh head of the Demon Slayer Corps. But still, the fact that he's about to die makes my heart wrench.

Kaguya was the one that saved me from my despair. I'm not about to let him die if I can still do something about it.

Even if it means killing Muzan myself.

"Good morning, everyone. The weather is amazingly good today." Although his words are only greetings, his voice can make everyone at ease, judging at how the rest of the Pillars calmed down. "I wonder if the sky is blue." Damn, so the curse has managed to spread that far. "It pleases me that we've made it to our semiannual Pillar meeting with no personnel changes." Of course, there are no personnel changes, we just send you our reports about a day ago. Is he trolling right now? I wouldn't blame him if that's the case. I mean, I would do it if I'm about to die.

I heard a loud thud to my right. Discreetly looking at it, I see Sanemi forcibly holding Tanjiro's head to the ground. It would kill you to be nice to the kid, you know? Since he's still injured and all. "I am pleased to see you in good health, as well, Master. I fervently pray for your continued good fortune." One moment, he's acting like a total lunatic and the next, he's being formal and polite. I only wish that he could extend that courtesy to... well, everyone.

"And I as well, Ubuyashiki. It's good to see you still walking around." I steadfastly ignored the shivers that I'm getting right now. With how dangerous the glares I'm receiving, I instead focus my gaze at Kagaya. I'm not even working at a desk job and I'm still experiencing the negatives of having a desk job!

"Thank you, Sanemi, Hachiman." I saw a slight twitch on Kagaya's lip. Don't you dare think that I didn't see that, Kagaya! You enjoy seeing me suffer, huh?! Damn ikemen!

"If I may, Master. Before we start the Pillar meeting, would you mind enlightening us about this swordsman, Kamado Tanjiro, accompanied by a demon?" I'm also interested in learning about it. Why is Tanjiro being accompanied by a demon? There's no way that this is allowed with the only exception being he's guaranteed by someone. Is it Giyuu? The kid is also using the Breath of Water, so it's most likely him.

"Right... I apologize for startling you all. About Tanjiro and Nezuko, I've sanctioned their situation." So I was right. "And I'd also like you all to accept it." That would be hard to sell, Ubuyashiki.

"Ah... Even if it's what you desire, Master, I cannot agree to it." Gyomei speaks out. Not that I blame him, considering what he suffered towards the demons.

"I'm flamboyantly opposed, as well!" With his fingers 'flamboyantly' pointing at him, Uzui continued, "A Demon Slayer traveling with a demon is unacceptable!"

"I shall do whatever it is you wish, Master!" I know that you're the Love Pillar, Karnoji, but you need to pick your words carefully, especially since you haven't noticed the one person that has a crush on you.

"I'm fine either way." Did Tokito sleep on the way to the estate again? I'll have to reprimand him again if that's the case. Just because Yuichiro is showing signs of waking up from his coma, doesn't mean that he has to take care of his twin every single day. We have doctors and nurses trained for that reason!

"I won't trust them. I won't trust them." You don't have to repeat your words twice to prove a point, you know? "I loathe Demons in the first place, so why should bother giving this demon mercy?" Calm down with the roleplay, Iguro.

"Although I respect you with all my heart, that's an incomprehensible notion, Master! I oppose it with everything I've got!" Do you have a fetish for contradicting yourself, Kyojuro?

"The Demon Slayer Corps' mission is to eradicate demons. I request that you penalize both Kamado and Tomioka!" I almost thought that he wished for their deaths. Good thing that he didn't.

"Kamado Tanjiro is being guaranteed by Urokodaki and Tomioka, isn't he?" I blurted out. It makes the most sense; Nezuko not eating a single human for two years, Urokodaki taking care of the siblings. That old bastard is crafty. I saw Kagaya's smile become more pronounced.

"The letter." I saw Hinaki unfolding a letter. "This is a letter received from a former Pillar, Urokodaki Sakonji. I shall read you an abridged version." Well now, this should be fun.

"_Please allow Tanjiro to be accompanied by his sister, a demon. Because of her resilient mental strength, Nezuko has not lost her human emotions. Even in a starved state, she never devoured humans, and this had held for more than two years. Although the situation seems somewhat far-fetched, it is an indisputable fact. If Nezuko does assault a human, Kamado Tanjiro, as well as Urokodaki Sakonji and Giyuu Tomioka will atone by committing seppuku._"

Wow... I have nothing to say to that except that these three believes in Nezuko. And as an older brother, my respect for Kamado Tanjiro grows.

"So, what if they commit seppuku? If you want to die, then rot in the dirt for all I care!" Oy, those words are way too out of line. "It's no guarantee! Not by a long shot!"

"Shinazugawa is right! It won't bring back the people who were killed!" As much as I want to disagree, Kyojuro is right. It wouldn't bring back the people who were killed by the demons but it doesn't mean that we should be blinded by our hatred towards the Demons. I can see it clearly, a change is happening and it would revolve around the Kamado siblings.

And I'm not about to let it go.

"If that's the case, then I shall also guarantee Kamado Tanjiro's words and if Nezuko does devour a demon, then I, Hikigaya Hachiman, shall also commit seppuku." I solemnly stated as the rest of the Pillars had a look of shock on their faces, even Kagaya was surprised but it was quickly removed.

I felt myself being lifted and lo and behold, I saw Shinazugawa's face baring at me. "What did you say, Hikigaya!? You're willing to commit seppuku because of that demon-loving brat?!" Shinazugawa roared as he shook me hard. I can feel my haori being torn up. Stop that. This haori is custom made and I don't want you to ruin it because you wanted to make a point!

"Nii-san, are you serious?" Although aloof, I could hear Tokito's concern when he spoke. Don't make me back down on my words, Tokito! I have a good explanation for this, so you need to wait.

"Onii-sama, I hope that you're joking. You better have an explanation that I can bring back to Onee-sama." Can you please remove your hand at the handle, Shinobu? I might think that you wanted to kill me first before I can even commit seppuku!

Sighing, I pointed to my eye. "That's easy to explain. His eyes." Earning a look of confusion from Shinobu and a chuckle from Kagaya, I continued, "The eyes are the window of the soul and looking at Kamado, I can confidently say that Kamado can make sure that Nezuko would never and will never eat a human." As I looked at the kid, I can see tears dripping through Tanjiro's eyes. Don't cry, man. You're making me feel embarrassed at my words. And now I feel like a shounen protagonist. Great, as if the day could not get any worse. Oh yeah, I still need to contain Shinobu's glare.

I know what to do. Looking at Shinobu, I gave her a smirk, "Besides, Kanae would understand." I hate using that card but if it means that I can get Shinobu to agree, then I would use it. Seeing her eyes widen and huffing cutely is solidifying into my mind that Shinobu is a Tsundere. No matter how much she tries to copy Kanae, Shinobu could never really hide her Tsun side.

Ubuyashiki chuckled, either from our antics or from the situation that is currently unfolding, causing the rest to turn their gazes back to Ubuyashiki, "You do have a point. We can't guarantee that she won't attack humans and we can't prove it. That said..." Here, although it was carefully hidden, his voice lowered. "We also can't prove that she will attack humans."

Sanemi gasped but Ubuyashiki continued, "The fact is that Nezuko has refrained from devouring humans for more than two years and also that four people are risking their lives for her. To reject this notion, those who reject it must offer an even more convincing argument." And there it is; Mr. Ubuyashiki's cold, hard facts. Man, if this guy were to be born in the twenty-first century then he would be a politician or a lawyer.

I looked to the left and I could see Kyojuro's smile leaving his face. Although he doesn't show, Kyojuro was the type of guy that knows how to hide his feelings. Just like Hayato, he would always grin; no matter the circumstances. Since we first met I used to hate his guts because he reminded me of Hayato but ever since we had that conversation...

"Also, there's something that I'd like to relay to you, my children. Tanjiro here has met Kibitsuji."

I felt my hands gripping the ground fiercely. Finally. The Demon has made a mistake.

"What?! The kid has met Kibitsuji?! The only Hashira that has met with Kibitsuji is Hikigaya and even then we still lack information!" That was a once-in-a-lifetime chance, Uzui and I wasn't even a member of the Demon Slayer Corps back then! So don't say it as if I have a group of shinobi just lying around gathering information!

"Did you battle him?" He didn't. Otherwise, he wouldn't be here if that's the case, Tokito.

"What was Kibitsuji doing?! Did you find his stronghold? Answer me!" Please stop that, Sanemi. Kamoda can't answer you if keep spinning his head around like a washing machine. "Shut up! I asked him first!" God damn it, Uzui. I swear, they act more like children than proper adults.

Their bickering was stopped when Ubuyashiki silenced them. And he didn't even to speak. I wish I could that back then, mainly because I want Zaimokusa to stop speaking every time we meet. "Kibitsuji has sent pursuers after Tanjiro. Though his purpose may simply be to silence him, now that Kibitsuji's given himself away again, I don't want to let it go a second time." The Demon has slipped and we now have a trace. "I also believe that something's happening to Nezuko that Kibitsuji never saw coming." There's that too.

"Can you try to understand?" That's asking too much, Ubuyashiki. While everyone just stares at him, Sanemi doesn't and instead replies, "No, I can't understand, Master."

Shaking in anger, he continues. "If it were human, then I'd be okay with letting it live but not a demon! Not after all that we, the Demon Slayers, have gone through in battle! Not after so many people have lost their lives! It's unacceptable!" Damn it. Just when things were about to cool down. Sanemi is going to do something stupid, I can tell.

Lowering myself so that I can whisper to Kamado, I quietly spoke, "Kamado-san, I request that you remain calm. Sanemi is going to do something drastic and I don't want you to make a scene. Is that okay?" Seeing him nod, I nodded as well before gesturing to Sanemi, who's currently taking out a sword and proceeding to slice up his wrist. Of course, he's going to do that. With Sanemi's blood being a Marechi, Nezuko would have a hard time resisting the most intoxicating blood to a demon. I still don't know what type of blood a Marechi is included in but I hope that they can finish what type of blood it is before the year's end.

"Master, I will prove it to you myself! The sheer ugliness of a demon!" After that, Sanemi proceeded to take the box and roughly slamming it down to the ground. I can hear Tanjiro gritting his teeth but he still hasn't made any attempts to break out of his ropes. That's a good sign, Kamado. Control your emotions if you want to prove that your sister is someone different.

"Hey, demon. It's time to eat! Sink your teeth in this!" Sanemi states as he let the blood drip into the box. I keep my grip on Tanjiro's shoulders as he tries to move. "There's no need to force yourself to hold back. Just show us your true colors and I'll decapitate your head right here, right now! You demon!"

"Shinazugawa, it's no good doing it in the sunlight." And why do you have to complicate matters, Iguro!? "We have to go into the shadows or the demon won't show its face."

"Master, please forgive this discourtesy." After saying those words, Sanemi proceeded to jump into the mansion and throwing the box into the ground. Before Tanjiro can shout and attempt to break free out of his restraints, I strengthed my hold on his shoulder. Shooting me a desperate look, I only shook my head, indicating that no, you should not try and attempt to break free, even if Sanemi is stabbing the box and pouring his blood into the holes. I turned my head to Iguro, who's about to jump and stop Tanjiro. I just looked at him, proceeding to give me the stink eye. He relented and instead, focused his gaze towards the event that is happening.

"Come on out, demon! It's the human blood you love so much!" Seeing no reaction, Sanemi opened the box and slowly, a girl rose up. Although I couldn't see much of her physical characteristics, the fact that her mouth is dripping with saliva is an indication of her being a Demon.

"Nezuko!" Tanjiro shouted as she glared at Sanemi.

God, I hope that I made the right choice. I don't want to commit seppuku, I still have the kids and my wife and child to worry about! So please, grin and bear with it, Nezuko!


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, you demon! I know that you want this blood, so don't deny your inner instincts and prove that you're in fact, a demon!" Sanemi taunted as he slowly inched his bloodied arm to Nezuko's face. I know that you wanted to prove that demons can't change, Sanemi but aren't you forcing this a little too much? Just because Ubuyashiki is here doesn't mean that you should overblow the situation to the point that you're willing to antagonize him. It's a good thing that Ubuyashiki is a very unbiased and understanding man but Sanemi should not attempt that type of action again in the future, especially if he saw something in that bullshit foresight of his.

"Oi, kid. If you attempt to break free of those restraints, then I'm going to stop you even if Hikigaya's protecting you." Iguro stated as he looks at Tanjiro with those heterochromia eyes of his. Ah, I remembered the first meeting that I participated in and the thing that stuck with me the most was the way Iguro is glaring at me every time I casually say Kagaya's name. The snake that he has on his shoulders wasn't very helpful in establishing a good first impression.

"I suggest that you listen to his words, Kamado-kun. We don't want your lungs squeezed just because you wanted to be a reckless idiot." As usual, Shinobu's words cut through a person's idiocy. Judging by how Tanjiro slumped down, she successfully calmed him down.

"Lung squeezed, veins popping. I like it! Sounds flamboyant! Start squeezing those lungs!" Uzui commented. I feel like Uzui is slowly becoming a fitness instructor with the way he says his words.

"Ah... What a poor soul. Such a weak and pathetic child to hold sympathy for a demon. Namu Amida Butsu." With the way how Gyomei said that you would think that he's empathizing with Tanjiro. Gyomei is such a pro! I want him to become my master at making hidden-meaning sentences!

Looking at Tanjiro, it seems like he's getting restless. Need to reassure him again in case he tries to break free. "Tanjiro, I can call you Tanjiro, right?" Seeing him nod, I continued. "I have a request to make, Tanjiro. Can you guarantee to me that you'll stay put and believe in Nezuko's ability to resist Shinazugawa's attempts at making her bite his arm?"

Seeing him nod the moment I uttered my words is a relief on my heart. Not only is Tanjiro sure of Nezuko not taking the bait but it also means that I wouldn't have to commit seppuku! The only thing that I need is to make a good reason that I can say to Kanae. No doubt she would chain me to the bed if I can't give her a proper explanation.

Hearing Sanemi gasp, I looked back to see Nezuko turning her head. Even though her saliva is still dripping and blood is slowly dripping to the floor, Nezuko resisted the intoxicating Marechi blood. Whew. She did it. Thank god.

"What just happened?" Ubuyashiki asked. I know that you knew what just happened, man.

"The demon girl turned her head in disgust." Hinaki started.

"Although she's been stabbed two times by Shinazugawa-sama and despite flaunting his bloodied arm in her face, she restrained herself and did not bite." Nichika finished. Hearing Sanemi tsk's is just music to my ears.

"So now, it's been proven that Nezuko won't attack humans, right?" Turning around, he looked at us before his gaze turned towards mine. Although he's blind, I'm sure that he's looking straight at me. Sighing heavily, I took out one of my hidden knives inside my haori and proceeded to remove the restraints that are currently enveloping Tanjiro's wrist. Shooting me a look of gratitude, he ran towards the railings of the house since he doesn't have the energy to move. I'm still surprised that Tanjiro has the strength to move around despite the injuries that he managed to sustain.

It seems like that old goblin managed to train Tanjiro well. I'm proud of him; to train and teach someone again despite losing numerous students is a good step forward for Urokodaki.

"Tanjiro, I'm sure that even after this, there are some people who can't accept Nezuko. As such, you must prove it to them starting now. That you and Nezuko can fight as Demon Slayers. That you can be useful." If there's one thing that Ubuyashiki has that I don't is the way he puts someone at ease. It's because of this that he managed to make the Demon Slayer Corps the way it is today with how he managed to gather the, arguably, most powerful unit of Pillars. Except for me, of course. I'm pretty weak compared to the rest of my peers. The only thing that I could do is to copy other breathing forms. Even then, they came out rather lackluster. Heck, just two weeks ago, Muichiro managed to defeat me in our spar before I departed back to Hokkaido.

Still, it doesn't mean that I've given up. I train to the best of my abilities. Training in the mountains of Hokkaido while using Full Focus Breathing during the winter is said to be dangerous but I still did it. Although I almost lost my lives too many times during the attempt. It's not my fault that the body is not equipped to handle cold temperatures. That's why I'm training it to be so, you know?!

"Nezuko and I shall defeat Kibitsuji Muzan! Nezuko and I will do it for sure. We shall strike with the sword that will stop the chain of grief!" I felt my back shivering at Tanjiro's words. Why did you have to say such chuuni words with such a straight face? I thought that I already escaped it with me being sent back a century to the past. Did you read one of my books, Tanjiro!?

"As you're ill-equipped to do so right now, Tanjiro, let's start by defeating a Twelve Kizuki, all right?" That's a burn so good that it made me want to laugh.

"Yes, sir..." When Tanjiro meekly said that, I laughed. Hard.

"The Pillars of the Demon Slayer Corps have phenomenal skills." Ubuyashiki started even though I'm still laughing. Between the rise of demon activity all around Japan, plus the stress of having a kid being born through my loins, I needed that moment of respite. "After training themselves to death, they have defied death numerous times, and they've also defeated members of the Twelve Upper Moons."

"That is a good attitude to have, Kamado Tanjiro!" Kyojuro proclaimed. Of course, you would approve of his dedication. He's almost like a carbon copy of Kyojuro, now that I noticed.

"That is why the Pillars receive respect and preferential treatment. So, Tanjiro, mind your manners when you speak. Okay?" That's a reprimand if I saw one. Tanjiro could only nod at his words. The kid is tired, so I can't blame him.

"One more thing. Sanemi, Obanai. Don't torment the younger ones too much." It's carefully hidden, but the strictness within his words are there. The two could do nothing but comply because it was, indeed, harsh.

"We have concluded our business with you, Tanjiro. You may step back." After saying that, I saw Shinobu raising her hand. And what are you planning now?

"In that case, allow me to take Kamado-kun into the Butterfly Estate."

Huh? "Huh?"

Shaking my head, I turned my head towards Shinobu, who's giving me a look that I can only describe as the same look that Kanae gives me when I'm about to do something stupid. Can you please stop giving me that look, Shinobu? I don't want to be reminded of what is going to happen later. Kanae is going to chain me! Again!

Clapping two times, she called out, "Take them away, please!"

Seeing the Kakushi running towards us and the other one towards Nezuko with a scared look on their face is disorienting for me. Do I look that scary? I admit that my eyes are like those of a dead fish, but I still resent the fact!

"Pardon me for cutting in front of you!" Bowing first to Ubuyashiki and then to the rest of us, the Kakushi proceeded to roughly lift Tanjiro off the ground with the other one following next. And there they went.

After a few seconds of silence, Ubuyashiki started, "Now then, let us begin the Pillar Meeting - " Before he could finish, however, I could hear running towards, our right?

"Hold on a second!" Dropping from the ground and even though being punched by both the Kakushi's, Tanjiro spoke, "Please allow me to head-butt that man covered in scars!"

"His name is Shinazugawa Sanemi, by the way, Tanjiro," I added, ignoring the shove that Gyomei gave me.

"I gotta head-butt him as many times as he stabbed Nezuko! Head-butting isn't a violation of the Corps rules, right?" Tanjiro has the biggest balls that I've ever seen. Requesting to head-butt a Pillar would take some guts. And he has a lot of them.

Before I could respond, however, I saw pebbles flying towards Tanjiro's face. I looked to my left to see Muichiro glaring towards Tanjiro. Huh, I wonder why he looks pissed. I ask him about that later. "You're not allowed to interrupt the Master."

Although I wanted to see more of Tanjiro's antics, I do want to have the meeting started. I'm still tired from the trip and I need to sleep. Don't want to crash my head onto the floor due to tiredness. Now that would be embarrassing. "Take care of him on the way to the mansion, okay? He's still injured so I advise that you be careful with him." I advised.

Nodding fervently, the two Kakushi left the same way they came. Before they leave, Ubuyashiki left some parting words, "Tanjiro, give my regards to Tamayo-san."

And with that, they finally left.

"Well then, that was a rather productive meeting." I started. And it was indeed rather productive. But enough about that, I still need to sleep.

"Kamado Tanjiro... he's quite an interesting character, wouldn't you agree, my children?" Ubuyashiki asked. Yeah, that would pick Ubuyashiki's interest.

"I can see him rising flamboyantly into the ranks if he keeps on doing what he's doing!" So even Uzui is intrigued. Can't blame him.

"Yes! If he continues improving upon himself, then he could be a Pillar candidate!" Kyojuro proclaimed.

"Tch. The brat's all talk and no bite. He could never become a Pillar candidate if he continues bumbling around." Is that spite I hear in your voice, Sanemi? You're just pissed that Kamado seems to be liked by Ubiyashiki.

"I'm starting to hate him too..." And why is that, Tokito? Don't your dare mumble it!

"He already broke the Demon Slayer Corps' rules, but if the Master wants to let him go, then I can't argue with it." Iguro is jealous. I can tell.

"Enough. I'm still tired from the trip, and I want to get this out before we continue." Seeing them calming down, I continued. "Master, I have important news to bring that I can't disclose over the Kasugaigarasu."

The mood shifted from carefree to serious within seconds. Normally I wouldn't use the word Master, but due to the importance of the information, I deemed it necessary to keep it a secret.

"And what is that information, Hikigaya?" Ubuyashiki asked. Taking a deep breath, I continued.

"I have information on how Kibitsuji keeps himself hidden."

Judging from the wide eyes and shock that is covering their faces, I can't blame them. With the information that I've managed to gather, we are one step closer to knowing where Muzan is.

Only need to find the demon that can open another dimension and we're set.

Can't be that hard, right? I hope it isn't hard. I'd rather lie down in bed than work. Killing demons is already hard enough, I don't want extra work being given to me.


	4. The Mist Pillar

I owe Nii-san everything.

I was only ten during that time, but I remember it vividly. It was a stormy day and due to the lack of funds to rent an inn, we opted to stay in our house. It proved to be a mistake as Mom caught a cold which turned into bronchitis. Dad went outside to get medicinal herbs, but he accidentally fell off a cliff causing him to die. When Mom heard the news of Dad's death, her health rapidly declined, and as a result, she also died.

As a result, me and Onii-san struggled to survive. Since Dad's job is a woodcutter, we took after his work. It was hard. Not only woodcutting pays little, but it was also exhausting due to manually heaving the logs to places where we can sell the logs that we've gathered.

I also had to live with my brother. Back then, I thought that living with him feels like a living hell. I thought he hated me. I thought he was a cold person, incapable of feeling any other emotions. I almost felt that I'm sleeping with a stranger.

When spring came, someone visited us. It was the Master's wife.

She was beautiful. I almost that she's the spirit of a White Berch the first time that I met her. She told us that we're the descendants of swordsmen that can use the First Breath style. When I first heard about it, I was elated. I was happy that I could do something more than be a regular woodcutter. That I can save lives that are suffering under the demons.

When I tried to talk with Onii-san about it, he imploded.

"Are you saying that you can do something!? Can someone like you, who can't even cook rice properly, become a swordsman? Can you save anyone? Stop spouting nonsense! You're just like Mom and Dad! You're too optimistic! What's going on in that head of yours!? Mom broke down because she kept working without telling us that she's sick. Dad went to the storm to go and collect some herbs and look what happened to him. Even when I told Dad to stop, Mom said that he should stop! Saving people is only something that chosen and righteous could do. We're only children, Muichiro! Do you think that we can do something just because we're the descendants of some swordsman, huh?! Want me to tell you what we can do? Die like dogs on the street! Because we're Mom and Dad's, children! That woman is planning on using us, I can tell! We are done talking about this, got it?"

After that, we stopped talking to each other. The only times that we converse with one another was when Amane-sama comes to visit us to convince us to become Demon Slayers. Onii-san poured water on her face, and we both fought. Thankfully, it was stopped by Amane-sama before it could escalate even further.

Summer came rolling around, and the heat was unbearable. We still hate each other, and we haven't been able to converse.

The night was still young, and cicadas were starting to cry.

But it didn't matter to the demon who roughly broke the hinges of the door. For the first time of my life, I felt scared. I thought that I was going to die and would finally be able to meet my parents, but when my brother covered himself so that he could protect me, that fear changed. Instead, it became anger.

However, before I could unleash the rage that was building up within me, I saw the demon's head flying away.

I looked at the man who killed the demon, the first that stuck to me the most even when I was about to fall into unconsciousness was his eyes.

Days after the event, I find myself waking at the Master's mansion. That was the first time that I met Ubuyashiki-sama. Ubuyashiki-sama told me that I was lucky to have been saved by a Demon Slayer. He continued that I should give thanks to the person that managed to save us on time. Unfortunately for my brother, he slipped into a coma due to the injuries that he received. When I heard that my brother slipped into a coma, the anger that has slowly boiled down, rose up again. That was the day that my hatred against the demons started.

But before I could let my anger boil, I felt my head slapped. Looking at the source, it was the Demon Slayer that saved us during that day.

I know this because of his eyes. It almost looks like the eyes of a dead fish. He hit me on the head again when I told him that.

Nevertheless, he told me that I should not become a Demon Slayer, that I shouldn't become like him. I protested at his words, but he said that becoming a Demon Slayer isn't something that I should take for granted. He states that he will instead provide funds for my education. I felt myself exploding from his words, and so I did.

"Don't you dare try and stop me! I almost lost my brother that night, and I already lost my Mom and Dad! I wasn't able to convey my words to my brother, and the last conversation that we had was us arguing! I don't care about living a quiet life. I only care about killing Demons! I don't want to be considered as a burden to others. I don' want to be weak, incapable of not doing anything. That is why I'm begging you. Please train me."

At that point, I felt the tears flowing through my cheeks. It wasn't fair. The world is bleak. And I want to change it but I can't because I'm weak. That's why I was surprised when I felt my head rubbed. I looked at the man, who's giving me a smile that reminds me of my father.

"Your name is Tokitō Muichirō, right?" After I felt myself nodding, he continued, "If you desperately wanted to become a Demon Slayer, then I won't stop you. I shall accept your request. That, and I don't want you to train yourself to death. Okay?" Hearing his answer has made my heart fell in relief.

Even with the numerous demons that I've slain nor the Pillars that I've defeated or stalemated, Nii-san was the only one that I wasn't able to land a hit on. I did find it weird that he wasn't a Pillar by the time I was one, but it was a relief that he was a Pillar by the year's end. His ascension into the role of Pillar was considered to be the most controversial one to date. It's wasn't because of his skills, far from it actually, but it's because of tradition.

Traditionally, the Demon Slayer Corps only has nine Pillars to protect the entirety of Japan but with the nation expanding its borders to include Hokkaido; Ubuyashiki-sama had no choice but to add a new Pillar into the role. And that was Nii-san. Many had expected this outcome, with Kyojuro-san proclaiming that it was only a matter of time before he became a Pillar.

Nevertheless, the training continued. Until two weeks ago, when I managed to defeat Nii-san in our latest spar. When I first won it, I was happy. Finally, I managed to defeat Nii-san, but then, I looked at him. At his eyes, specifically. It was so melancholic that it reminded me of Onii-san when we buried the bodies of our parents.

"What's wrong, Nii-san? You look sad." I asked.

He only looked at me before ruffling my hair. I hate it when he does that, makes my hair feel itchy, "Nothing's wrong. Tokito. I'm just thinking about stuff."

That's also one thing that I disliked about Nii-san, he lies a lot of times. And when he lies, he does a terrible job at it. I only learned how to detect his lies through his movement. His eyes are also a dead give-away.

"Nii-san, I know that you're lying." I bluntly stated. If you want to have proper, decent communication with Nii-san, then you would need to be blunt. He tends to shift topics a lot.

Sighing heavily, he proceeded to sit down on the floor. I also followed and waited as Nii-san managed to make a ton of faces before settling on his usual one. "I'm going to have a kid on the way, you know." I nodded at his words. Kanae-nee-sama is also someone that I'm thankful to know off. Her kind nature reminds me of Mom. I'm glad that she managed to make Nii-san his husband.

"It's just that... I'm still having problems believing it. It feels like that it was only yesterday when I became a Demon Slayer..." Nii-san started. Is Nii-san ranting?

"Didn't I tell you that I have a sister?" I shook my head. This is the first I've heard anything about Nii-san's family. Nii-san must be feeling sad if he's telling about his sister.

"She's a cute kid, really sly and mischievous but she's kind. She's someone that I don't deserve to have." I feel I know where this is going. "Days later, I find her gone."

The grip that he has on the haori is starting to rip off the fabric.

"That's why I'm feeling pathetic, Tokito. I feel like I've made you a replacement to my sister. And I'm sorry about that." Hearing his self-deprecating words hurt. Haven't I been doing the same thing to him? The only person that I could rely on is Nii-san. Kanae-nee-san also helped.

So I did the only thing that I could. I touched his shoulder.

"It's fine, Nii-san."

I would always think of Nii-san as someone that I would wholeheartedly protect. Not only has he saved me and my brother, but he managed to make someone like me strong. And for that, I would ensure that nothing bad happens to Nii-san.

This time, it's my turn to protect him.


	5. Chapter 4

"You know how Kibitsuji hides?!" Sanemi imploded. Don't yell so loud, you idiot. I can feel the headaches becoming worse. "When did you get this information, Hikigaya?! Where did this take place?"

"First off, calm down. You shouting isn't helping in my headache." Seeing him calming down, I continued. "To answer your question; this happened a week ago when I was in Sapporo. There, I met with the Upper Demon Three conversing with the Demon that can teleport other Demons and most likely, knows about the location of Kibitsuji's hiding location." Hearing Shinobu gasp usually means that she's either delightfully surprised or, I did something stupid. I'm guessing that it's the latter.

"You met with the Upper Demon Three?" Ubuyashiki inquired. I looked at his face, and it seems like he's also surprised that I managed to avoid confrontation with the Upper Demon. That, or he's delighted that events are finally moving forward. It has been a hundred years since an Upper Demon has died. I gritted my teeth at the reminder that Doma is still alive. That bastard with his fake falsetto voice irritates me to no end. Especially with what he did to Kanae, I'll make sure that bastard would pay the moment we meet again. Two folds.

"Yes. Not only did I managed to avoid a confrontation, but I also managed to hear glimpses of their plans." And it was by pure coincidence too. I still don't know how I managed to escape and eavesdrop into their conversation, but I was still able to listen. Good thing that I stayed calm and composed throughout the whole thing. One thing that I learned from Demons is that they tend to let their instincts guide them. Rarely do you see a Demon that retains their human consciousness with the exception being the Twelve Demon Moons.

And since most Demons tend to rely on their instincts, this tends to give them a severe weakness.

Lack of rationality.

There's a reason why Humans are atop the food chain. Like Charles Darwin once said, 'Survival of the form that will leave the most copies of itself in successive generations.' Humans are the apex predator due to our innate ability to adapt. And I think that Demons are only below Humans.

If a Demon is meant to be more powerful than a human, then how come Demons haven't been able to adapt to the sun? The reason for that is simple.

They failed to adapt because they don't have rationality.

I remembered when I first met Muzan. I thought that I was going to die that day, especially since I almost blurted out that he was a Japanese Michael Jackson. Good thing that I didn't. Otherwise, I would've found myself turning into a Demon, willingly or not.

"And what are they talking about?" Ubuyashiki questioned. There's a reason why I waited until Tanjiro was out of sight.

"I think that they're trying to find something about a 'Blue Spider Lily.'" I replied. Ubuyashiki hummed at those words. Does he know something about the Blue Spider Lily? Guess I'll need to ask him about that later. Privately, of course. I already received enough glares at this point.

"For this 'Blue Spider Lily' to be deemed of importance by Kibitsuji is quite interesting to hear about." Iguro mused.

"Whatever Kibitsuji intends to do about this Blue Spider Lily must be dangerous. We shall stop Kibitsuji's plans, whatever it takes!" It's always reassuring that Kyojuro is there to remind me of the numerous times I almost died before becoming a Pillar. 'Whatever it takes.' are words that I would always resent due to how many times I've scared Kanae to death with my stupid self-sacrifice impulse. The last time I attempted to self-sacrifice, I found Kanae confessing to me the moment I woke up. I was pathetic back then, rejecting her confession cracked my heart. Fortunately, I was able to throw away those negative thoughts and I, too, confessed when she was recovering from the time that Doma almost killed her.

It's ironic.

"Blue Spider Lily... I'll need to look it up on the estate when I go home." Shinobu mumbled. If there's anyone more knowledgeable than me, it would be Shinobu.

"Nevertheless, I thank you for giving this important information. I know that you are tired from your travels and as such, we shall re-convene tonight."

* * *

"If I may ask, Onii-sama, how did you managed to avoid the Upper Demon Three?" Shinobu asked as me, Muichiro and Shinobu are leisurely walking towards the Butterfly Estate. I suppressed the shiver that I was feeling on my back. I fervently believe that Kanae wouldn't overdo it too much. I hope.

"Easy. I calmed down." Seeing that both Muichiro and Shinobu didn't believe it, with their deadpan faces looking at me, I elaborated, "I meant that I didn't let my bloodlust to show. It's pretty simple if you ask me." And that was the truth of the matter. Demons tend to focus on the emotions of their prey, to which they akin Humans to than of an animal and disturbingly enough, I can't help but agree with those words. Seeing that they'd rather fight one another rather than cooperate is a sign that they're only above animals and not humans.

"Didn't show your bloodlust? Nii-san, does that mean that you tried to suppress your emotion?" Muichiro questioned.

"Not... exactly, Tokito. You see, there's one thing that I didn't let up during the meeting. And that is I almost got detected." I answered. Seeing the paling face of Shinobu would be funny if it wasn't for the fact that it was a serious conversation.

"Do you mean that you were almost detected and you didn't say it during the meeting!?" The way how Shinobu's voice got louder and louder is beholding to look. Too bad that it's related to something that I did. Seriously, what's with the Kocho family tending to have a dual personality? One moment Shinobu's is acting like one of those drama queens that Komachi uses to watch on TV, the next she's acting all Dere. Then there's Kanae.

This time, I felt my back shivering. I don't know if it's from the cold, but if there's one thing that could be said, I'm screwed. Hard.

And by god, I hope that it wasn't literal.

"We're here, by the way," Tokito interrupted as we're on the entrance of the Butterfly Estate. Just like most hotels and inns that provide comfort to the Demon Slayers, the Butterfly Estate is no different with the difference being that the Estate is the place where most injured Demon Slayers are healed and taken cared off. But the thing is that since the Demon Slayer Corps isn't recognized by the government, as of the moment, it's quite hard to take care of the injured Demon Slayer. Especially with the recent event that happened.

As such, I've taken to upon myself that I would extensively re-model the Butterfly Estate. With the funds that I've managed to collect through the works that I've done (copied), I used all of that to buy the surrounding areas so that I could build an extended wing for the house. Sorry, I meant to say multiple for the estate.

You know where in some anime's that I've watched, there would be a person in anime that is so rich that their mansions are triple, no, quadruple the size as regular Japanese houses. Well, I managed to replicate that with the extension of the Butterfly Estate. Of course, not to the point of ridiculousness but since the Great Kantō Earthquake hasn't happened yet, I've been busy hiring architects that could make the Butterfly Estate earthquake-proof. Even though it's a large sink in the funds, It's worth the cost.

There's also the fact that most nurses and doctors that staffed in the hospital wing of the Butterfly Estate are Koreans. Thankfully, the Demon Slayer Corps are apathetic to nationalist sentiments considering that all of us are busy killing demons and avenging their loved ones rather than pushing a political agenda. It's a win-win scenario for everyone. I even managed to get a school wing built in the eastern part of the Estate. Kanae is busy handling that one. She does love to teach children the value of education. That and her motherly instincts are flaring up.

The only thing that irritates me is the people that are trying to discredit the Estate. If you have the time to dilly-dally around, then perhaps you should try working yourself to the bone instead of ridiculing the work that I've put on. There's also that one time where I almost punched a policeman because he's trying to take one of my employees away. 'Threats to the state' my ass. That police only wanted to vent their frustrations towards someone. Thankfully, Kanae managed to defuse the situation before I could do something stupid. Something that Shinobu holds to me to this very day.

"We're home," I shouted at the hall. Hearing footsteps, I braced myself as three human rockets launched their bodies towards me. Grunting at the way they barrelled me, I nonetheless hold the line as I hear them giggling. I swear, sooner or later I may find out the feeling of my head hitting the floor. Good thing that I build myself up to be like a rock. Take that, Gyomei.

"Welcome back, Onii-sama!" The three human rockets exclaimed as they're currently busing hanging from my body. I each gave them a pat on the head, to which they gave me smiles in return.

"Thank you, Sumi, Kiyo, Naho for greeting me, as always," It's nice to meet the three girls. Especially with what happened to their parents and their brothers and sisters that became Demon Slayers. Besides, I made a promise that I wouldn't abandon them so I can't just break them.

"Sumi-chan, do you know where Onee-sama is? I have something important to discuss with her." Shinobu asked. She may try to hide it, but I'm pretty sure that she's going to tell Kanae something drastic.

"Hai, she's currently finishing teaching. Right now, she's at her living room." Sumi-chan answered. Oh crap. If she's in the room, that possibly means one thing. I instinctively gulped as Shinobu's smile became more sinister. With Shinobu here, Kanae may do something scary to me. I just got home, alright?! So why are you doing this to me? I'm tired, and I want to take a nap. I can deal with the rest tomorrow. So please, dear wife of mine, give me time to recuperate before you chain me on the bed. Again!

"I see. I guess I'll need to visit Onee-sama. Alone, if you wouldn't mind, Onii-sama." Parting her last words, she left with a spring in her step. I turned my head to Muichiro to see him giving me a soft smile. And why are you smiling at me, Muichiro? Do you want to see your Nii-san suffer? Are you teaming up with Shinobu? That would be a first.

"Nii-san, I'll be training in the dojo. If you'd like, we can spar again before we go back to the Master's mansion." Muichiro inquired.

Sighing, I ruffled his hair before answering, "Tomorrow would be better. That way, you can fight me at my fullest. Is that okay?"

Nodding at my answer, he proceeded to walk to the dojo but not before leaving me a "Goodbye." Sighing once again, I looked at the kids before asking, "Can you help me to the infirmary? I need to take a rest there." Nodding excitingly, the three kids helped me on the way to the infirmary.

I need to talk to Tanjiro as quickly as possible. I want to know if he knows something about the Breath of the Sun. Muzan killing Tanjiro's family just because they're the descendants of the Demon Slayer that almost killed Muzan.

Truly, Muzan's the epitome of what it means to be a demon.

And for that, I'll kill him.


	6. Chapter 5

Now that I think about it, I still haven't brought gifts for the household. Before I left the house two weeks prior, Kanae delightfully told me that I should bring gifts from Hokkaido to surprise the children and Aoi especially. From what I've heard, Aoi hasn't been able to smile ever since that incident. The result is that Aoi has been hard for herself. Thankfully, the kids are understanding of their new sister's plight and quickly considered her as their new favorite sister. Right next to Shinobu and Kanae.

Now that I'm thinking about it, it feels like I'm picking stray children left and right. If Komachi were here, then she would be delighted at having so many siblings to spoil.

Unfortunately, Fate is prickly in terms of what destiny she wants to give. I only hope that she's doing good at her studies.

"Tanjiro! Listen to me! I almost died during that battle, so let have the privilege of taking care of Nezuko tonight!" This guy must be pretty desperate if he wants to flirt with Nezuko, who's an actual demon, and directly at Tanjiro's face. If he tried to do it with my sister, then I would've used one of my 108 skills on him. I wouldn't even give him a breathing room.

"You can't! I forbade it! Besides, you are still recovering from the battle, so how can you take care of Nezuko?" That's right, Tanjiro! Show your older brother instincts!

"But Tanjiro! When you find a way to turn her back into a human, then I'm going to propose to her!" That's jumping the gun a bit too much, in my opinion. In my case, the reverse happened. That, and I was depressed back then. If the Kocho siblings, especially Kanae, weren't around at that time, then I wouldn't know what to do.

"No! I won't allow it!" It is the final sentence I heard from Tanjiro before I entered the room with the blonde kid, I'm guessing that he's Agatsuma Zenitsu, still shouting at Tanjiro, who looks as if he's looking at something disgusting. I don't blame him. I would be doing the same if those happened with the kids. Don't know about Shinobu. I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself.

"Well, for someone that is heavily injured, you guys are quite lively." I started as I approached them. Tanjiro is looking at me with a big grin on his face while Zenitsu is looking at me with curiosity. I'm guessing that the one who's wearing a boar mask is Inosuke Hashibira, the Breath of the Beast user. Peering closer, I could see as to how he developed his breath style. Even though he's clothed, it seems like the kid took a training regimen that would allow his body to imitate that of an animal. Is he raised by an animal, if so, what kind? Is it a boar? So many questions, yet not enough time. I'll interview him tomorrow when my body feels like it's about to pass out from lack of sleep.

"H-Hikagaya-san!" Tanjiro started while Zenitsu continues to look at me. I wonder why he still hasn't realized that I trained (copied) under Zenitsu's teacher. Good thing that I can perform one of my 108 skills. Otherwise, this would've been awkward for both of us. One that I would rather avoid happening. Thank you very much.

"Yo." Giving my thanks to the girls, to which they gave me giggles in response, I made my way to Tanjiro's bed. "Are you doing okay? I know that today's event may have been rather taxing, but I assure you that they weren't doing it out of spite." I need to say it to Tanjiro because I know that the Pillars weren't doing it out of spite. Don't want to have Tanjiro any resentment to the Pillars, after all.

"It's okay, Hikigaya-san. I understand." I let out a sigh of relief at Tanjiro's words. "I want to say thank you, Hikigaya-san, for what you did to me. You didn't have to risk your life, but you still did it. I don't have much to pay you with, but I'll pay it back someday! I promise! That's why..." Oh god, tears are leaking out of his eyes again. I can't bear with this. I'm weak with expressive people!

I sighed and decided to do what I do to Tokito when he wants to cry: head patting! "It's okay, Tanjiro. I chose this path to walk, and I'm not afraid of walking on it. From what I've seen between you and Nezuko, I believe that you would be able to find a cure for Nezuko. And if that happens, then my faith for the both of you would prevail." And I wouldn't have to commit harakiri! "Besides, I have made a promise to my wife after all."

"A promise?" Tanjiro questioned. I'll need to elaborate on that one, huh. I hoped that I wouldn't have to expand on it because it's embarrassing to say it out loud!

"Well... I made a promise to her that I would become friends with demons and what better way to start on that promise by making friends with your sister." I clarified. God, I hope that wasn't as embarrassing as it sounds.

"Is that so..." Before Tanjiro can continue, Zenitsu suddenly screamed. How high can he scream?! It's like hearing a banshee awake for the first time.

"AHHHHH! Now I remember! You were the one that Ojii-chan was talking about, the one that was able to make an improved version of the First Form!" Don't praise me for it. It's embarrassing enough that I stole the Breath style, but to hear it being praise is mortifying to hear.

"Really?!" Oi, don't you be happy about it, Tanjiro! "Hikigaya-san did that? That's amazing!"

"That's not all!" Stop, please. "Rumor has it that he managed to hold off an entire group of demons, and when reinforcements arrived, he's the only one standing." To be clear, that was not true. When I arrived at the scene, half of the demons that were there were already dead, and the rest of the Demon Slayers immediately vacated the area when I arrived. In fairness, I did prioritize the Demon Slayers that were uninjured to help the heavily wounded. But still, to hear that story being overblown to that extent is so embarrassing to hear!

"Is he that powerful?" No, I'm not, Tanjiro. Just because I managed to draw Gyomei from time to time, doesn't mean that I'm that powerful. In terms of strength, Gyomei is the most powerful out of all of us. In terms of skills, Tokito has the most prowess. As for me? I consider myself as a second-rate. Stealing techniques and modifying as my one isn't something to be proud of but rather despised. Even if Kanae tries to make light of it, at the bottom of my heart, I know that I'm scum for stealing their techniques.

"No, I'm not." Before they could object, I continued, "Straying from the conversation aside, Tanjiro, I have to ask you a question."

Seeing him nod, I asked, "Do you know the Breath of the Sun?"

"The Breath of the Sun?" So he doesn't know, huh. Damn.

"The Breath of the Sun was the first recorded Breath Style that originated in the Feudal Era. It was the basis for other Breath Styles that eventually branched out into the Breath of Water, Thunder, Flame, and Wind. The hanafuda earring that you're currently wearing, it was said in the records that the first Breath User was wearing that same earring." Seeing Tanjiro's shocked face is quite amusing to see. Unfortunately, this was a serious discussion. "If I were to hazard a guess, that's probably the reason why your family is dead. Some Demon either saw you or one of your family members wearing the earring and decided to say that to Muzan."

"What does Muzan have to do with any of this?!" Tanjiro shouted. I harshly slapped his shoulders to calm him down.

"It's because he's the only one that can turn humans into Demons. In his mind, seeing the descendants of the man that almost killed him would deem you as a threat." I concluded. It's the only logical conclusion that I could think. If I were in Muzan's shoes, and I don't want to be in those shoes, then I would do the same thing.

"Is that the reason... We were only a family of coal burners. We even had a family history to back it up. My family had to die because of that reason alone?!" Tanjiro slammed his fist down the bed, causing it to bend. The atmosphere is tense, with Zenitsu remaining silent and Inosuke's snore stopping. This whole thing had turned personal, real quick. And it's probably my fault.

Releasing a heavy sigh, I hugged Tanjiro, hard. "Tanjiro, I know that I have no right to say this, but I'm sorry. Losing your family is hard to take in, but it's important to note that everyone in the Demon Slayer Corps has lost someone important to the Demons. You aren't the only one suffering. Besides, you have friends to support you and a little sister to turn back into a human. So don't lose hope. I know that you would be able to turn Nezuko back into a human. I didn't stake my life only to die by harakiri."

After giving that little motivation speech, Tanjiro bawled at my chest while I continue to hug him and comfort him. I swear, I'm acting like a dad at this point. I know that I have a kid on the way, but I didn't expect that I would already be feeling like I was a thirty years old man.

After a couple of minutes passed, he finally stopped crying. "Thank you for that speech, Hikigaya-san," Tanjiro said with a smile on his face. Gah, don't make that smile at me, it's almost as if I was looking at Kaeda's smile the first time we met!

"No problem. Just be sure to rest up. In the meanwhile, be sure to follow Shinobu's medicine to the letter. Especially you, Zenitsu." I heard him yelp, but I don't care at this point. "With you almost being turned into a spider, you need to follow Shinobu's instructions. Otherwise, you might find yourself in a ditch. Is that clear?" Seeing Zenitsu rapidly nod, I nodded as well before standing up.

"Anyways, I'm off to bed. If any of you need medical attention, ring the bell next to you. Got it? And don't you use willy-nilly, okay?" Seeing them nod, I proceeded to walk towards the other part of the room. The room is silent, which was perfect for someone like me. With Shinbou busy talking with Kanae, I decided that I shall make use of that time to silently sleepy alone. After all, I'm a loner by nature. And I miss my silence.

As such, the moment I hit the bed, I let myself sink in into the bed. And with that, I found myself asleep.

* * *

"Ara, Ara. It seems like my husband has decided to wake up."

Groggily waking up, I noticed that my wrist is cuff into the bed. Squinting my eyes, I looked at my feet to see it being cuff as well. Finally, I look towards my left, to which I see my wife, Kanae Hikigaya, calmly seeping some tea. During the past five years that I've spent my time with her, I can safely deduce that she's angry at me.

"I was delighted to hear from Shinobu that you were coming home, you know? I missed being by your side, after all. But then, you had to pull another unreasonable action without telling me." Here, Kanae's smile became a lot sharper. "You should be careful with your words and actions, husband of mine. Do you have anything to say in your actions, dear?"

I instinctively gulped at her words.

I'm doomed, aren't I?


	7. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry." It is the first words that immediately flew out of my mouth. I know that it wasn't sufficient, judging from the way Kanae is looking at me, so I elaborated further. "I know what I did was foolish but I assure you, dear wife of mine, that what I did was safe and wasn't worth mentioning at all." Oh crap, I said that wrong. To be fair to myself, I was still tired from the journey and the brief respite of me gaining sleep hasn't fully settled in yet.

"Hikigaya Hachiman," Oh no, she said my full name. "Is sacrificing your life worth losing? What about the kids? Tokito? Shinobu? What would happen if you went ahead and committed harakiri? Is your life worth that much compared to what you have in this world? What about me and your child?"

I gritted my teeth as I shifted my glare towards the ceiling. Hearing her words is like receiving a stab wound every minute. I know what I did was foolish. Hell, before I met Kanae, I saw just a walking corpse: one that has no meaning in life. Being transported into a world full of Demons and Demon Slayers is something that I only wanted to see happen in a manga or a light novel. To experience one is something out of a nightmare, one that you can't fully recover from. The world that I lived in was bleak but it was meaningful and peaceful; no Demons and Demon Slayers roaming around.

Here, many people die due to the Demons that were roaming at night. Even if we have Demon Slayer doing missions to eradicate them, it wasn't enough. And most of the Demon Slayers are teens. It's rare to find someone fully living their life to the fullest like Sakonji and Kuwajima.

That's why I've been doing my best to save them, or at least, mitigate the losses that the Demon Slayers take every mission. It's also one of the reasons as to why I didn't accept the role of the Pillar two years ago and decided to hand it to Tokito. But then Ubuyashiki decided to expand the Pillars and gave me a region to defend. That was a year ago. Of course, as usual, I was against it. I stated that it would limit my capabilities as a Demon Slayer and my ability to roam the countryside, looking for Demons to kill. And Ubuyashiki countered all of my reasonings.

As such, I accepted my fate and became a Pillar. Ever since then, I made a promise to limit my 'self-destructive altruism' to Kanae. But due to my recent action, I feel like I've destroyed that promise.

My monologue was interrupted when I felt Kanae's hand rubbing my head. Oi, I'm not a dog that you can pet, you know? "You're cute when you brood, Hachiman." Can you please stop with the rubbing, dear wife of mine? "I know that you didn't mean anything bad. If anything, I support your action. It's just that think about the consequence first before you do it, okay?" After that, she rested her head on my chest. I could feel the heat of her cheeks but I didn't let that deter me.

"I don't want to lose you again, Hachiman. If anything, I don't want you to go out again but I know that you're too stubborn to agree with me." Kanae murmured. I sighed but I can't do anything due to the handcuffs. I remember that day. The one where me and Kanae almost died. That was six months ago.

I don't want to reminiscence but suffice to say, it led to Shinobu becoming a Pillar and Doma almost being killed.

"I know. And again, I'm sorry." I murmured back. It's all I can do to comfort her. I could break the handcuffs but to be honest, that would be disrespectful to her. Besides, I eventually got used to the handcuffs. We stayed silent, enjoying each other's warmth.

"You're not getting out of those handcuffs."

"What about my meeting with Pillars?"

Kanae smacked her lips. "I think they can wait."

"Goddamn it, woman."

* * *

"Nii-san, why are you wearing a scarf?" Tokito innocently asked as he pointed at the rather large scarf that is enveloping my neck. Why did you have to ignite the flame, Tokito?! It's bad enough that Shinobu is glaring at me with such intense hatred that for a second, I almost thought that I was looking at Muzan himself, there's also the fact that Kanae has left me with so many 'love taps' that I decided to wear a ridiculously large scarf that almost covered the entirety of my face.

"It's rather cold today, so I wore a large scarf to compensate for it." There, that should cover my bases.

"But Nii-san, it's the middle of July and why are you bothered by the cold? Aren't you the one that said that you aren't bothered by the cold any longer?" Damn, for Tokito to be inquisitive of all times! And Shinobu's glare isn't helping with the conversation!

"Don't think much about it, Tokito." Deflecting the answer, I ruffled his hair, much to his irritation before I looked over at Shinobu. "And you, it's not my fault your sister is like that. If you want her to stop, then be my guest." Shinobu didn't deign me with an answer, focusing her glare at the garden instead. _You also inherited her traits _are the words left unsaid as we continue trudging on the room where the Pillars are currently waiting. As much as I love Shinobu's attempt at killing me through the use of her glare, it still wasn't enough as I was treated to the same glare for the past five years. I've gained immunity!

Reaching our destination, I coughed for them to stay silent, "We've arrived." As soon as the words left out of my lips, the doors were silently opened by the Twins. Giving them a nod and a head pat, I slowly walked to my designated post. Fun fact about the Pillars, if you're placed in the front row, then you are counted as one of Ubuyashiki's closest advisors. This translates to me and Gyomei being Ubuyashiki's right-hand men. Well, it's more like Gyomei's the Right Hand while I tend to stick to the shadows; doing the boring things like managing the finance of an entire corps or finding ways to make better weapons for the Demon Slayer Corps.

I'd prefer not to be saddled with many responsibilities but since I know that Kanae is going to 'punish' me severely if I even dared to attempt intentionally sabotaging myself, I tend to avoid doing it, part out of fear from Kanae and part my promise that I've made to Ubuyashiki.

"The Master has arrived," I swear, Ubuyashiki is intentionally doing it at this point. It's like he's attempting to be one of those anime characters that I used to read on my precious light novel collection. Say what you want about Zaimokusa but the man has some very good taste in literature even if all of them are light novels.

"It's nice to meet you again, my children. I hope that you're all adequately refreshed?" Ubuyashiki's calming voice started.

I nodded at Ubuyashiki's words. "Thanks for that. I needed it since I almost felt myself falling to the ground." And wasn't that a terrific moment? That would be an embarrassing sight to see. I bet Shinobu would be laughing at how comical it would be.

"Oh? Isn't this a rare sight? Hikigaya wearing a scarf? That's a rare sight, indeed!" Kyojuro needlessly pointed out. Oh, you think you're funny, huh? I'm going to enjoy beating you to the ground so much, Kyojuro.

"Hmph. If I were to be flamboyantly honest, Hikigaya wearing a scarf is like seeing Obanai wearing without one for the first time." Uzui, I know that we have each other's back but just because you have three wives patiently waiting at your house that doesn't want to chain you into your bed, means that you can tease me.

"Hehehe... Hikigaya-san, as the Pillar of Love, you can't hide what you're currently feeling!" Kanroji, staph. Please.

Giyuu stayed silent, because why wouldn't he, Sanemi is ignoring me as per usual, Obanai and Shinobu are working together to somehow kill me through their glares. Gyomei is busy muttering his routine prayer. I swear, it's like handling a bunch of children. At least Tokito is still a child but I don't dare say that to his face.

Ubuyashiki chucked. I don't know if it's just me but I feel like he's laughing at my predicament. "Now, now, I know it's fun to make fun of our Pillar," I can feel my eyebrow twitching at his words, "But we shall not let our minds wander." Here, Ubuyashiki's voice sharpens, "From what you've all reported, the Demons have escalated in their carnage. This means that the threat to human life is greater than it's even been. I dare say that the threat has grown larger than anticipated. We'll need to bolster the rank of the Demon Slayers Corps. What do you all think?"

"The incident at Mt. Natagumo made it very clear. The caliber of the Demon Slayers has nose-dived into an unbelievable level." Sanemi started before scoffing, "The trainers must be blind to past many of these Demon Slayers. You'd think that they could notice if someone is incompetent or not."

"What's his name again? Tanjiro, right? From the reports that I've received, he did pretty good at Mt. Natagumo. Giyuu can even confirm it. Not only that, he seems ready to land a blow on you if Hachiman wasn't there to stop him. In my flamboyant opinion, Kamado Tanjiro has the potential. Don't you agree, Shinazugawa?" Uzui commented. Sanemi scoffed and glaredTg but he didn't deny Uzui's words. To be honest, I can see Tanjiro's potential. Heck, he may even surpass Tokito if he's given enough time.

"The more the human population grows, the harder it becomes for them to unify against a common enemy. We're lucky enough that Muzan isn't moving anywhere in the world, instead he isolates himself in the country. Not to mention, the Great War has recently finished and with it; the era has irreconcilably changed." Shinobu stated. Her words ring true; not only weapons of mass destruction have been introduced to the world like the Mustard Gas and Tear Gas, but the country has also shifted into a more aggressive stance. It's been two years since the Great War and the nation is celebrating its victory in the war by aggressively expanding it's colonial ambitions. It's a good thing that the Demon Slayer Corps weren't forcibly conscripted into the Great War. We already have enough problems on our plate as it is. I resisted the shiver at the thought of the Imperial Army using the Breathing Techniques.

"Other than those who've had their loved ones brutally massacred, and joined the Corps, or those of distinguished pedigree who have hunted demons for generations, to ask anyone to harness as much or even greater resolve and drive to produce results would be cruel." I get you, Gyomei, considering that I have people to take care of.

"Still, considering that boy ran into a Twelve Demon Moon so soon after joining the Demon Slayer Corps is something short of amazing! Even we, the Pillars, rarely got the chance to confront one! It makes me envious!" You don't need to be, Kyojuro. Just be glad that we are given the chance to live.

"Agreed. Except for Tanjiro and Hachiman, it's rare for a Demon Slayer, much less a Hashira, to encounter a Twelve Demon Moon, much less Muzan himself. But the fact remains that the Lower Five to made such a drastic move means that Muzan is nowhere near Mt. Natagamo." Yeah, Muzan isn't that stupid. With his ability to shapeshift, there's no way in hell that he would casually wander about in a forest, much less a mountain. "After all, in the case of Asakusa and Tokyo, whenever Muzan tries to hide something, he would make a clever distraction to throw us off. It's quite frustrating." To say those words with such conviction is something amazing.

"For the sake of the fallen, there's only one thing for us to do. I strongly believe that among you Hashira's who are present today, I've assembled the finest unit since the First Breathing swordsmen of the Feudal Era. My children, I look forward to your success."

I bowed and so the rest of the Pillars.

* * *

**Author's Note: Agh... I'm spent. Last week has been a harsh mistress on me: Three days of intense studying (cramming), two days of stressful exams, two days of playing Destiny 2 and experiencing a rough muscle cramp and I still managed to find time to publish this.**

**Thank god.**

**If you notice some mistakes, feel free to remind me. I'm also looking for a beta-reader since I can't trust Grammarly and I can't afford one.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I knew that I was forgetting something. I forgot to post this on Christmas. Bah, I'll make due. Anyways, Merry belated Christmas and an advance New Year to all.**

* * *

After that whole meeting, with Sanemi and Obanai scaring the poor Demon Slayers that was called upon by Ubuyashiki to report on the events that transpired on Mt. Natagumo, Tokito, Shinobu and I went back to the Butterfly Estate. Of course, Shinobu was glaring daggers at my back while Tokito went back to the Dojo to train. I should tell him to stop training too much, lest he finds himself lying down in the middle of Dojo with cardiac arrest. It might be hypocritical of me to say that to Tokito, but I don't want him to follow in my footsteps of training one's body close to death.

Alas, I didn't stop him and made my way into the bedroom instead. I know that there's no use in warning him of the potential dangers of overextending one's self. I mean, he's a Hashira. The only one that could defeat a Hashira is the Upper Moons and Muzan himself. I should stop thinking about those words, lest I find someone in the Hashira being murdered by one of the Upper Moons.

"Good night, Shinobu." Even though it was silent, I heard Shinobu grit her teeth. Please don't grit it too much. It would be bad for your health if you keep gritting your teeth.

She took a deep breath before smiling at me, but it was the type of smile that could ruin a person's day, "To you as well, Onii-sama." Then, Shinobu left but not before giggling weirdly. Huh. That was weird.

Shrugging my shoulder, I opened the door to see Kanae waiting for me. With red-colored lamps illuminating the room. And the rather ominous 'playset' that is beside the bed.

"Oh my! You're quite early, Hachiman. It's a good thing that Shinobu send me her Kasugaigarasu so that I could have time setting up the scene." My lovely wife nonchalantly states as I instinctively gulped at her words.

I'm not going to have a peaceful rest, am I?

* * *

"Umm... You smell weird, Hikigaya-san. Why does it remind me of roses and lilies?" Tanjiro innocently asked. I inwardly cringed at his words. How did he know what Kanae smelt like?! Wait, I read in the reports that Tanjiro supposedly has an acute sense of smell. If that's the case, then Tanjiro may know about our activities last night! Damn it! I shouldn't have forgotten about that! Agh! That woman can cause trouble even though she isn't here!

"It's nothing worried about." I lied. It is something to worry about, but I'm not going to tell that to him.

"Okay..." Is all Tanjiro said before tentatively taking a step back to the rest of his comrades. Zenitsu is glaring daggers at me while Tanjiro is busy keeping Inosuke sitting still. Currently, we're at the Dojo because I have called for them to announce something 'important' in Ubuyashiki's words. For me, I call it tedious. I mean, I know that I have a vested interest in Tanjiro due to the promise that I made but to dump the rest of his friends towards me? Ubuyashiki's truly enjoys the thrill of inflicting mental suffering towards his subordinates. I want to say 'Schadenfreude' towards his face, but that would be hypocritical of me.

Shaking that thought away, I continued, "Now, you may be wondering as to why I called you over. The reason is that I'm going to personally train you three until you can properly defeat a demon with one slice." The moment I ended, reactions propped up: Tanjiro with surprise and relief, Zenitsu with dread and Inosuke with a grin on his face.

"Hieeeeeee! Y-y-you're going to t-t-train us? I-I'm going to die!" Zenitsu shrieked before attempting to bolt towards the door. The keyword is being 'attempt' as Tokito gripped the hem of his haori hard before throwing him back into the Dojo.

"Tokito..." I need to talk to him sooner or later. His behavior towards the three of them is becoming concerning, especially towards Tanjiro. I hope it doesn't lead to anything unsavory.

"Sorry, Nii-sama." Tokito lied. Yup, really need to talk with him later.

"Anyways... Due to the events of Mt. Natagumo, the Master has ordered me to train the prominent Demon Slayers that have participated during the event. As such, Ubuyashiki has assigned me to become your trainer while you recover."

Silence has filled the Dojo. I don't blame them, to be honest. They would probably not like it since one has already attempted to escape, but it's the duty that was given to me by Ubuyashiki. And I'm not one to break my promise. Besides, even though demon attacks are ramping up in major regions in Japan, the demons in Hokkaido have stayed silent. I have a feeling that by the time I return to Hokkaido, the demons are going to pin for my life. I think they resent the fact that I've managed to cull most of the Demon's presence in Hokkaido before I returned to the Residence.

The moment I reported that tidbit to the Master, everyone has garnered some reaction towards my actions, with Sanemi being the most vocal one stating that he shall equal my kills and boy, that certainly provoked Shinobu's glare once more.

"So that means that you would be helping us become stronger, Hikigaya-san?" Tanjiro asked.

"...Yes. Granted, a part of me wants to slip back into the loving arms of my wife, but this mission was personally given to me by Ubuyashiki." Their eyes widen at my words. Who wouldn't be? Inosuke, Tanjiro, and Zenitsu are very much lucky that they're going to be receiving a personal trainer in the form of a Hashira. Who wouldn't be grateful for that, especially that our jobs are extremely life-threatening.

Here, I gave them a smirk, "So, I hope that you are all ready because I'm not a forgiving person. If I see any of you slacking for even a second, you better be prepared for the consequences."

Is it just me or did I see them shiver at my words? Meh, I'm sure it was nothing.


	9. The Sun

**Author's Notes: With the manga ending and it's final chapter being released, it feels prudent of me to release another chapter of this fic. This time, it's an interlude about our favourite protagonist: Tanjiro!**

**Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Zenitsu! If you don't move your ass right now, you'll regret it the moment I come near you!" Hikigaya-sensei shouted as Zenitsu quickly stood up from his position. Although Hikigaya-sensei unleashes some words that I'm not particularly fond of, hearing I know that Hikigaya-sensei is pushing us to the limit so that the incident that happened a few weeks back wouldn't happen again.

The incident at Mt. Natagumo made it clear for me that I'm still weak. If Giyuu-san didn't arrive on time, then Nezuko and I would've died. It also showed me how powerful Demons could be. Up to that point, I've been only fighting opponents that were equal to that of a regular demon, but to see that there's a group of powerful Demons that could kill off numerous Demon Slayers is terrifying to think off.

Nevertheless, I'm still thankful that I managed to survive that whole event.

"Tanjiro! Stop daydreaming and continue your routine! Otherwise, I'll forbid you to meet with Nezuko for the rest of the week!" Hikigaya-sensei's words break me out of my thoughts, forcing me to double my efforts into his harsh yet fulfilling training regiment.

There's also Hikigaya-sensei for me to properly give thanks.

At the age of 23, Hikigaya Hachiman made his mark on the Demon Slayer Corps by ruthlessly hunting Demons. When I asked Zenitsu how he'd known of Hikigaya-sensei, Zenitsu replied with a mix of fear and awe in his voice, "I know of him because he was trained under Ojii-chan for a while. The first time I properly met Hikigaya-sensei is was when I was about to finish my training with Ojii-chan."

"And what do you know of Hikigaya-sensei before you first met him?" I asked. Here, I saw Zenitsu's eyes narrow. For someone like Zenitsu to show seriousness is surprising.

"Many in the Corps said that he's a Demon in disguise. It is said that when you look into his eyes, it's almost like your looking into the eyes of a Demon." I frowned at Zenitsu's words. Did the Corps think that Hikigaya-sensei is a Demon? "Not only that, many in the Corps thought that he's working for the Demons." What? Hikigaya-sensei working for the Demons? That's ridiculous. Zenitsu snorted. I guess he noticed my face scrounging up.

"Yeah. I don't blame you. I mean, Hikigaya-sensei is acting more of a Demon with the way he's training us." Both of us chuckled at Zenitsu's joke before he sobered, "To be honest, I didn't care at all when I first heard the rumours. I saw him as an inspiration, you know? Especially when he came to Ojii-chan's home." My eyes widen in surprise. Hikigaya-sensei was his inspiration?

"I remembered the day when Hikigaya-sensei arrived at the house. His words back then were the motivation that I needed to become better. Although I'm still a coward, I still want to live up to the words that Hikigaya-sensei said to me." Zenitsu declared, his eyes burning with determination. To see Zenitsu determined to prove himself is humbling to see.

"Ah! But don't say this story to anyone, okay?" Zenitsu immediately pleaded. I chuckled and promised him to not let his secret arise.

Before we could continue, I felt an intense feeling behind us. I gulped Hikigaya-sensei's intense stare bearing at us. "Now... what did I tell you about lazing off again, hmm? In the count of three, if you don't run right away, don't regret what I'm about to do to you two."

The moment Hikigaya-sensei said one, both of us quickly bolted, with Zenitsu and I using the Total Concentration Breathing technique that Hikigaya-sensei has beaten to us for the past two weeks.

* * *

I grunted as I blocked Tokito-senpai's rather strong swing at my side, then quickly dodging myself away as Tokito-senpai followed-up his swing with a kick.

Adding to the fact that Hikigaya-sensei's training is harsh enough, he also trained our swordsmanship skills by pitting us against a Hashira.

A Hashira that was trained by Hikigaya-sensei in the arts of Demon slaying himself. Last week, the three of us tried to pile upon Tokito-senpai under sensei's request, but it turns out that numbers are useless when they can't back it up with skills that can surpass a Hashira. Nevertheless, I was determined to be equal to Tokito-senpai. I need to if I ever want to defeat Muzan and return my sister to normal.

Before I could further muse my thoughts, I instinctively raised my bokken to defend myself. Just in time too, seeing that Tokito-senpai is trying to sneak in a hit upon my solar plexus. As I was about to parry his swing, however, the bokken disappeared before my eyes. And before I could even react, I felt the wooden bokken upon my neck.

"Tanjiro. You lost." Hikigaya-sensei plainly said.

I release a sigh of relief when I see the wooden bokken that is threatening my neck slowly withdrew.

"Now, can you tell how you lost, Tanjiro?" Hikigaya-sensei asked. Even though many in the Corps believed that Hikigaya-sensei is a person undeserving of the seat of Hashira, for the rest of the household in the Butterfly House, he wasn't.

And I do too, with the way he's training us. While it was hard and harsh, nonetheless, it was something that I welcomed. For me, Zenitsu and Inosuke, we couldn't be thankful enough for his training regiment.

Besides, all though he has many people that care for him, his eyes say otherwise.

It was full of sorrow, one that could drown an individual's life.

That is why I made a promise to myself. That I would help him. Just as he helped both my sister and me, it's my turn to help him.

For it is the only thing that I could do to pay him back.


End file.
